Weatherman
by May Sparrow
Summary: Nothing but gray, that's all I see. Where is everyone? A Songfic oneshot.


****

Yeah, I'unno. Too lazy or braindead to work on other things, so you get a Nny Songfic instead. It popped in my head as I listened to this song, called _Weatherman_ by Plus 44.

**Disclaimer: Nny and all characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez, song belongs to Plus 44.**

**God, this is depressing. And I haven't even READ JTHM!**

_[So you think you've been through it all]_

The world was naught but fog and gray edges, cold. Nny wrapped his arms around his body, looking for a soul, any soul.

_[But I can't help but wonder now]_

How long had he been here, in this fog? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that it was too quiet, far too quiet. There was no Meat, no Nailbunny, no Mr. F or Doughboy.

Nny was utterly alone.

_[Yesterday I found my worst regret]_

For a moment, ever so brief, Nny saw a figure in the distance. He ran towards it, looking to reach that figure.

Upon closing some of the distance, Nny realized it was Devi.

She was shaking, hugging herself.

Crying.

She was crying.

"Devi!"

Nny's legs picked up speed, and he reached out for her.

_[I'll hide it away so no one ever knows]_

But the distance didn't close. No matter how long he ran, she was always too far. And she wasn't even trying!

And then the fog swallowed her up. And she was gone.

_[I'm dying...]  
[I'm trying to leave]_

Nny slowed to a walk, blinking in confusion. He turned, looking round for her.

"Devi?"

No answer.

Nny sighed, and wrapped his arms round himself.

_[Let me slip away, I'm barely holding on]__  
]Every now and then I feel the end of us]_

For a while he did nothing but walk. And look.

_[I never meant to say I'm sorry]_

Out of nowhere, buildings appeared out of the fog, straight in front of him.

A town?

_[And I'm not sad to see you go]_

Nny walked through it, staring at the desolate flat buildings. More gray.

Nny sighed. He'd begun to get sick of gray.

_[Where human shapes burned on concrete walls]_

On the side of the road he was walking on (wait, when did he step onto a road?), a small figure appeared. Too small to be a child.

It was Shmee.

_[These days the sun don't shine here anymore]_

Nny paused by the bear. "Shmee?"

**Nny**.

"Where is everyone?"

**Gone.**

"Gone? Gone where?"

**Gone. And it's your fault.**

"Where are they, Shmee!" Nny had become agitated with the demented bear. "Tell me!"

_[I'm dying... (I find it pulling at me, a sea of troubles drowning)]  
[I'm trying to leave (It's such a shame to feel you drifting)]_

They bear did nothing but stare. And Nny gave up. He walked away.

_[Let me slip away, I'm barely holding on]_

He walked…

_[Every now and then I feel the end of us]_

…and walked…

_[I love the way you breathe inside my head]_

…until he reached a cliff.

_[But something's gotta change, I'm barely holding on]_

He stared at the empty abyss for a long time, finally stepping up to the edge to peer into its depths.

He heard nothing.

He saw nothing.

There was nothing there.

So why did he feel…?

Nny sighed once more, and turned away from the abyss.

There were people behind him.

_[Let me slip away, I'm barely holding on]_

Devi pulled him from the edge, disgust and anger painted on her face. Nny was shoved around by her, onto the ground.

Waiting for him there were his voices.

_[Every now and then I feel the end of us]_

You brought this upon yourself.

_**Isn't this what you wanted?**_

**You knew it would happen eventually.**

_[I love the way you breathe inside my head]_

Devi pulled him back to him feet.

"I hate you!"

"You ruined my life!"

"You would've killed me!"

"You monster!"

_[But something's gotta change, I'm barely holding on]_

Nny stared at her in confusion as she pushed him closer to the edge. "Devi, I-"

"Stop. Just stop."

_[Let me slip away, I'm barely holding on (I find it pulling at me, a sea of troubles drowning)]_

She pushed him closer and closer, Squee, Shmee, and his voices watching them.

And for some reason, Nny was unable to stop it.

_[Every now and then I feel the end of us (It's such a shame to feel you drifting)]_

He felt himself slip, automatically reached out. His arms grasped the ledge.

"Devi, please."

He pleaded, and begged.

And she stared.

_[I love the way you breathe inside my head (I find it pulling at me, a sea of troubles drowning)]_

"I can't do that, Johnny."

"Goodbye."

_[But something's gotta change, I'm barely holding on (It's such a shame to feel you drifting)]_

She brought her foot down on his fingers, and he slipped off the ledge.

"Devi!"

_[I'm barely holding on]_

The abyss took him in.

And it began to burn.

Oh God.

Oh God!

This wasn't Hell, this was worse than Hell! The Devil was in Hell, it didn't hurt in Hell, he'd take Hell over this any day!

"Devi!"

The little white space that was the sky shrank and shrank.

Then it vanished altogether.

_[I'm barely holding on]_


End file.
